This invention relates to a process for reducing the flammability of aramid articles by contacting an aramid article swollen by a solvent or in a "never dried" state with an aqueous solution of a tungsten compound. The aramid article is then dried.
Aramids are polyamides which are derived from aromatic (di)acids and aromatic (di)amines. Many of these polymers are known to possess flammability resistance, together with other useful physical properties, such as high strength, high temperature resistance, and good abrasion resistance. Such properties are found in articles made of these polymers which are useful in areas where high temperatures and/or fire are present. For instance, fibers of such polymers are used in firefighter's coats for protection. Thus any improvement in flammability resistance in aramids is useful.